Lomonus
|age = |home-planet = Andesite |dimension = Delta Dimension |affiliations = |occupation = Explorer |abilities = Frozen State Damage Empowerment Size Alteration Underwater Respiration Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Climbing |equipment = |alias = |relatives = |friends = Crew Mates |partner = |alternate counterparts = |first-appearance = Ancient Alien}}Lomonus is an alien character from Ben 10: Delta Days. They are a member of the extinct Bysaltine race from the planet Andesite in the Delta Dimension of Earth-1010. They are, or were, the last surviving member of their race. Appearance Lomonus is a tall insect-like humanoid who stands just higher than an average Human by default. They have sickly a yellow exoskeleton encasing dark and usually hidden flesh. They have two blue eyes, with a single black 'simple' eye on their forehead. They have three fingers on each hand, and their legs have an additional joint compared to Humans. Personality Lomonus did not demonstrate a huge amount of personality during their brief time in the present day, as they started off being fairly shell-shocked. Later they demonstrated a strong moral belief that evil must be destroyed, although this may also have been a symptom of anger against Dr. Animo for refusing to help. They briefly showed a hatred for the dark and for tight spaces, and enjoyed basking in the sunlight. Powers and Abilities Lomonus shares the main abilities of their entire race. Primarily, this means their to induce a 'frozen state' during which they are totally incapable of moving but are vastly more resilient to damage. Energy attacks endured during this state will have their energy stored internally. Lomonus can then use this energy to grow, increasing their size and physical strength. The Bysaltine were an aquatic species, being most at home in the water. This means that Lomonus can breath underwater, although this has no bearing on their ability to swim. Lomonus demonstrated talent at climbing up a cliff face. Weaknesses As Lomonus grows, their fragile underflesh becomes more revealed through their exoskeleton. This is their weak spot. If they are too hurt, they will lose the ability to maintain their increased size. Lomonus should, under normal circumstances, be unable to breath above water. These weakness was nullified upon resurrection as the serum kept them alive in spite of their suffocation. Biography 540 Million Years Ago Born over 540 million years ago, Lomonus was a member of an exploration crew of unclear goals. During an expedition on the surface of the planet Earth (which, for the Bysaltine, means beneath the water) the team was overcome by a mudslide that buried Lomonus alive, killing them and allowing them to fossilise in remarkable condition. It is unclear if any of their comrades survived, or if they were buried too. Ben 10: Delta Days Lomonus was resurrected in the present day by Dr. Animo, who found their fossil while infiltrating a dig site. Animo had only intended to resurrect something insignificant as a test run for his new technology, but took the opportunity while he had it to bring Lomonus back to life. However, Animo refused to potential to resurrect any other Bysaltine that may have been fossilised. Taking offence to this, Lomonus decided that Animo must be destroyed, but they were defeated by Ben as Shock Rock. The serum that had brought Lomonus back to life failed to prevent them from rapidly decaying, and they soon fell to their injuries as a result of their weakened state. Appearances Ben 10: Delta Days *Ancient Alien (first appearance; second death) Trivia *In case the dialogue did not give it away, Lomonus identifies with neutral pronouns. The Bysaltine have no cultural definition of gender as they reproduce asexually. Category:Earth-1010 Category:Villains in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Delta Days Category:Characters in Ben 10: Delta Days Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Genderless Villains Category:Aliens Category:Resurrected Characters